Coffeeshop Serenade
by La Clair
Summary: Na początku końca była wojna. Ale potem wojna się skończyła, ci dobrzy obowiązkowo wygrali, a ci źli zostali ukarani. Pewna absolwentka szkoły magii postanowiła coś zrobić ze swoim życiem i, w ramach przygotowywania się do pełnienia odpowiedzialnych funkcji na stanowisku państwowym, poszła na mugolski uniwersytet. I wszystko było pięknie. Do pewnego momentu, oczywiście…
1. Wrzesień

Disclaimer: setting mój, postacie nie moje. Rozpoznawalne imiona, nazwiska i zachowania należą do Jej Książkowej Wysokości J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Przychodziła w zasadzie codziennie. W okolicach jedenastej zjawiała się w progu kawiarni, zawsze zdyszana i z włosami związanymi w nieporządny kok, z którego umykały pojedyncze kosmyki. Zamawiała karmelowe frappucino oraz ciastko marchewkowe i zawsze siadała gdzieś w rogu. Z torby wyjmowała jakieś wielkie książki i pogrążała się w lekturze, czekając na kawę.

Podawała imię „Hermiona". Kubek na napiwki uważał to za urocze.

Historia zaczęła się porządnie pewnego chłodnego, wrześniowego popołudnia. „Hermiona" wpadła do kawiarni, ociekająca deszczem i jak zwykle obładowana torbą z książkami. Cisnęła przemoczoną czapkę i torbę na pierwsze z brzegu wolne krzesło i podeszła do lady. Kubek na napiwki z przyjemnością obserwował jej zarumienione od chłodu policzki. Mimo, że ładna w zasadzie nie była, miała w sobie coś wdzięcznego. Jej głowę otaczała burza brązowych włosów, obecnie nieco wilgotnych; oczy miała lśniące, a w zarysie ust i podbródka wyraźnie widać było stanowczość i uparty charakter.

Rzuciła swoje zwykłe zamówienie, jednocześnie grzebiąc w portfelu w poszukiwaniu drobnych.

\- Się robi. - powiedział nowoprzyjęty barista kwaśnym tonem. Dziewczyna poderwała głowę, jakby ktoś ją ukłuł szpilką.

\- To pan! - krzyknęła, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Nowoprzyjęty barista - który, o ile kubek na napiwki czegoś nie pomieszał, przez jakiś czas wykładał coś w jakimś liceum - wykrzywił się cynicznie. Kubek na napiwki wyczuł nagłe zmieszanie „Hermiony", której twarz pokrył jeszcze ciemniejszy rumieniec.

\- A co ty tu robisz? - zapytał nowy, głosem mrocznym i ponurym jak cmentarz w bezksiężycową noc.

\- Studiuję. - burknęła „Hermiona". Wyraźnie usiłowała wziąć się w garść. Udało jej się wydłubać z portfela zapłatę i teraz kładła monety na ladzie. Nie spuszczała wzroku z nowego, który wziął się do przygotowywania kawy. Z wyjęciem ciastka sobie poradził. Z obsługą ekspresu nieco mniej. Kubek na napiwki widział frustrację, emanującą z całej jego postaci, podczas gdy wajchy i pokrętła jakby odmawiały posłuszeństwa. „Hermiona", wciąż tkwiąca przy ladzie, milczała. Nie spuszczała wzroku z nowego, a na twarzy jasno miała wypisane niedowierzanie.

Wreszcie otrzymała i kawę. Wzięła kubek do ręki, ale nie odeszła do stolika.

\- Coś jeszcze? - zapytał nowy cynicznie.

\- Nie. - odparła dziewczyna niepewnie. - Eee… dziękuję.

Nowy tylko skinął głową i wziął się do wycierania półki. „Hermiona" stała jeszcze chwilę, z kubkiem i talerzykiem w rękach, a minę miała cokolwiek głupią. Wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do stolika, przy którym ociekała z deszczówki jej torba książek.

Kubek na napiwki był pewien, że przestanie przychodzić. Nie przestała. O ile wcześniej zdarzało jej się nie wpaść przez kilka dni pod rząd, tak teraz przychodziła naprawdę codziennie. Objuczona stertą książek, z jakby złośliwą satysfakcją zaczęła zamawiać kolejne, coraz dziwniejsze kombinacje z menu.

Kubek na napiwki był zaintrygowany.


	2. Październik

Jakoś w połowie października „Hermiona" wpadła do lokalu wyraźnie rozdrażniona. No dobra, to było niedomówienie miesiąca: dziewczyna łupnęła swoją ciężką torbą o krzesło i z twarzą czerwoną od gniewu podeszła do lady. „Nowy" - który w zasadzie nowy już nie był - odłożył pośpiesznie książkę, którą czytał w ramach korzystania z totalnego zastoju na sali.

\- Białą czekoladę proszę. - powiedziała dziewczyna, jak zwykle klepiąc się po kieszeniach w poszukiwaniu portfela. - I ciastko z solonym karmelem.

\- Już. - burknął „nowy". „Hermiona" tkwiła przy ladzie, obserwując uważnie jego zmagania z maszynerią kawowo-czekoladzianą.

\- Co się panu stało? - zapytała dziewczyna, kiedy talerzyk z ciastem lądował przed nią na kontuarze. Barista wzruszył ramionami.

\- A co cię to obchodzi, Granger? - warknął bardzo nieprzyjaznym tonem, który przejąłby kubek na napiwki dreszczem, gdyby tylko kubek miał ciało. Dziewczyna tylko uniosła brwi. Kiedy barista odwrócił się, dokończyć maltretowanie filiżanki białej czekolady, „Hermiona" przechyliła się przez ladę i chwyciła książkę, którą czytał. Spojrzała na tytuł. Szczęka obwisła jej lekko, a oczy rzoszerzyły się w zdumieniu.

Potem parsknęła.

Barista odwrócił się gwałtownie, prawie upuszczając filiżankę na podłogę. Burknął coś niekoniecznie cenzuralnego i wepchnął gorący napój „Hermionie" do rąk, przy okazji wyrywając jej swoją małą, wyświechtaną książeczkę w ciemnej okładce. „Hermiona" zachichotała.

\- Nie podejrzewałam pana o znajomość mug… literatury dla dzieci.

\- Odczep się łaskawie. - odparł kątem ust, pośpiesznie wciskając książeczkę gdzieś pod ladę. Zaszczękały kubki, coś plusnęło. Żadne z nich nie zwróciło na to uwagi. „Hermiona" pokiwała głową.

\- A „Chatkę Puchatka" pan zna?

\- Granger, zajmij się swoją próchnicą, jeśli łaska. - odparł barista ze złością. Dziewczyna ponownie zachichotała, ale dała sobie spokój.

Kubek na napiwki doszedł do wniosku, że ta sytuacja niemożliwie dziewczynę bawi. Ciekawy był tylko, dlaczego.


	3. Listopad

Za oknem lało jak z cebra. Przechodnie przebiegali ulicą, kuląc ramiona pod strugami deszczu. Wiał wiatr, czeszący ogołocone z liści gałązki krzewów, toczący ulicą jakąś zbłąkaną puszkę po napoju energetycznym. Kawiarenka była za to cicha, tylko w tle plumkał jakiś spokojny przebój radiowy. Było ciepło i, jak zwykle, pachniało kawą i słodkimi ciastami. Na zapleczu szczękały myte kubki i talerzyki. Ponury barista siedział za ladą z instrukcją do ekspresu w ręce i niechętnie kartkował strony.

Brzęknął dzwonek. Do kawiarenki wwiało postawną osobę w ciemnym płaszczu, po uszy okutaną burym szalikiem.

\- Dbry. - wydobyło się spod szalika. Kubek na napiwki ocknął się z drzemki. Dochodziła dziesiąta; oszaliczona postać była zaledwie pierwszą z wielu, jakie miały się przewalić przez kawiarnię w ciągu najbliższych kilkudziesięciu minut.

Gość, który po rozplątaniu się z płaszcza i szalika okazał się być postawnym trzydziestolatkiem z nitkami siwizny we włosach, podszedł energicznie do lady. Bez większego zainteresowania przyjrzał się menu, wiszącemu na ścianie.

\- No to co pan mi poleci. - powiedział, a jego ton bynajmniej nie był pytający. Barista westchnął lekko.

\- Czarną kawę i ciasto czekoladowe. - oznajmił tonem absolutnie neutralnym. Tym bardziej dziwiła reakcja gościa, który prawie wyskoczył z butów, o mało co nie wywracając kubka na napiwki. Kubek był oburzony.

\- Snape. - ucieszył się złośliwie gość, kiedy już odzyskał równowagę. - A niech cię cholera. Co ty tu robisz?

\- Pracuję. - odparł zimno barista. - Co podać?

\- Herbatę. - gość wpatrywał się w pana Snape'a jakby zobaczył ducha. A zombie to co najmniej. - I jakieś brownie czy coś. Ale nie, serio. Jak?

\- Tak wyszło. - barista odwrócił się do ekspresów, wyraźnie ucinając konwersację. Chyba niewygodną, sądząc po zgarbionych ramionach.

\- Najwyraźniej wszechświat ma poczucie humoru. - stwierdził gość po chwili tonem, który kubkowi na napiwki dziwnie kogoś przypominał. Po chwili kubek skojarzył: no tak, podobnym tonem mówiła czasami ta „Hermiona".

\- Tak. - odparł kwaśno pan Snape, stawiając na kontuarze talerzyk z kawałkiem brownie, posypanym orzechami. - Uśmiałem się po pachy.

Tu była jakaś tajemnica, kubek na napiwki wyczuwał to doskonale. I kiedy do kawiarenki weszła grupka roześmianych studentek, przemokniętych i czerwonych z zimna, kubek na napiwki pogrążył się w starannym namyśle. I gdyby tylko miał mózg, pewnie na coś by wpadł.


	4. Grudzień

Na początku grudnia ulice pokryła cieniutka warstewka śniegu. Nad ranem przypominała lukrową powłoczkę na świątecznym pierniku kawiarenki, polecanym z herbatą z rumem i goździkami bądź kawą z bitą śmietaną, musem malinowym i orzechami. Pozostałości październikowego menu - dynię i cynamon - wyparły pierniki, rum, goździki i przyprawy korzenne; kogiel-mogiel przygotowywany na miejscu i latte creme brulee.

„Hermiona" teraz zjawiała się dwa razy dziennie. Raz rankiem, niedługo po otwarciu kawiarenki; łapała zwykłą kawę na wynos i zaraz gdzieś biegła. Drugi raz przychodziła po południu, między trzecią a piątą, zmięta i wymęczona. Wtedy zamawiała herbatę, często zieloną, i pierwsze z brzegu ciasto. Jakby bez sił opadała na pierwsze lepsze wolne krzesło i jakiś czas dłubała w ciastku widelcem, zanim - raczej z rozsądku, wydawało się kubkowi na napiwku - zabrała się do jedzenia.

Kubek na napiwki zauważył, że pan Snape obserwuje dziewczynę uważnie. Pewnego grudniowego popołudnia zdecydował się jakby. Kiedy zegar nad ekspresem wybił czwartą trzydzieści, pan Snape zdecydowanym ruchem nałożył sobie kawałek ciasta marchewkowego, do prywatnego kubka wlał czarnej herbaty i wyszedł zza lady.

Kubek na napiwki obserwował, jak pan Snape podchodzi do stolika „Hermiony" i staje nad nią. Wahał się przez chwilę, było to widoczne jak na dłoni.

\- Można? - zapytał wreszcie kwaśno. „Hermiona" poderwała głowę znad książki, a jej ręka z widelczykiem zastygła w połowie drogi do ust. Przez chwilę dziewczyna gapiła się na baristę w milczeniu, a kubek na napiwki niemal widział myśli, wirujące jej pod burzą brązowych włosów. Wreszcie skinęła głową.

\- Szef się nie zdenerwuje? - zapytała ostrożnie, podczas gdy pan Snape opadał na krzesło.

\- Mam coś takiego jak przerwa, Granger. - burknął on. - Dla ciebie jest to może obca koncepcja, ale uwierz, coś takiego istnieje.

„Hermiona" odłożyła widelec na talerzyk.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała dość chłodnym tonem. - Mamy dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? Nigdy wcześniej się pan nie martwił o moje przerwy, profesorze.

A więc z tym nauczaniem w jakimś liceum to była prawda! Wykładanie na uniwersytecie było dużo mniej prawdopodobne; jakiż to wykładowca uniwersytecki zgodziłby się później parzyć kawę studentom? W takim razie „Hermiona" musiała być dawną uczennicą pana Snape'a. Dziwaczna sytuacja. Bardzo dziwaczna.

\- Pilnuj swojego nosa, Granger. - odparł pan Snape, ale jakoś bez wyraźnej złośliwości.

Właściwie nie rozmawiali. „Hermiona" wróciła do swojej książki, ale wydawała się nieco roztargniona. Oczy co chwilę uciekały jej w stronę pana Snape'a, który z granitowym spokojem konsumował swoje ciastko. A kiedy do kawiarenki weszła grupa elegancko ubranych kobiet z pobliskiego biurowca, ośnieżonych i rozplotkowanych, z podobnym spokojem wstał i wrócił do pracy.


	5. Mikołajki

Rozdział bonusowy, jako spóźniony prezent mikołajkowy. Z dedykacją dla Pewnej Osoby, przez którą to wszystko w ogóle ruszyło.

Wesołego Ho-Ho-Ho.

* * *

Przed świętami kawiarenka przyozdobiła się zielonymi, błyszczącymi girlandami udającymi ostrokrzew, i podobnymi do gwiazd betlejemskich kwiatami z czerwonej bibuły. W kątach stanęły małe choinki, błyskające kolorowo, na ladzie pojawił się święty Mikołaj, zachęcający do kupna kubków firmowych na prezent dla najbliższych, a na stolikach stanęły malutkie stroiki. „Hermiona" wciąż przychodziła. Pan Snape traktował ją z lekkim dystansem, chłodno i ironicznie, ale jej to zdawało się nie przeszkadzać.

W drugim tygodniu grudnia manager sali otworzył szafkę ze świątecznymi fartuchami. I o ile codzienny zielony panu Snape'owi raczej odpowiadał, tak w czerwonym fartuchu, zdobnym w naszywkę przedstawiającą gałązkę ostrokrzewu, pan Snape wyraźnie nie czuł się zbyt dobrze. Zauważyła to również „Hermiona" podczas wizyty szóstego grudnia, kiedy to po raz pierwszy zespół miał włożyć „świąteczne fartuszki". Dziewczyna chichotała dobrą chwilę przed ladą, zanim wreszcie, popędzana lodowato zimnym spojrzeniem pana Snape'a, wydusiła zamówienie: czarną herbatę z miodem i ciastko karmelowe z bitą śmietaną i orzechami. Sama miała na sobie czerwono-żółty szalik, sądząc po splocie, dziergany ręcznie, i pasującą czapkę, niedbale wciśniętą na burzę brązowych włosów.

Kubek na napiwki widział, że podczas przygotowywania zamówienia „Hermiona" nawet na chwilę nie spuszcza roziskrzonych oczu z pana Snape'a. I jego czerwonego fartuszka. Barista wyraźnie czuł na sobie jej spojrzenie i chyba go to solidnie drażniło, sadząc z napiętych ramion i okazjonalnych burknięć w stronę ekspresu.

\- Nawet panu pasuje kolor czerwony. - powiedziała, kiedy zamówienie stuknęło o ladę.

\- Dawno nikt ci nie powiedział paru słów do słuchu, Granger? - padła sucha jak piaski Sahary odpowiedź. Kubek na napiwki miał ochotę wznieść oczy ku sufitowi.

\- Ja tu pana komplementuję, profesorze, a pan jest taki wredny. - westchnęła żałościwie „Hermiona", biorąc talerzyk z ciastem i ujmując dużą filiżankę herbaty za ucho.

\- Gdybym był wredny, już dawno bym ci dosypał arszeniku do kawy. - odparł pan Snape zimno. „Hermiona" zaśmiała się wdzięcznie, pokiwała głową, po czym autentycznie _dygnęła_ i odeszła do stolika. Pod nosem nuciła „ _We wish you a merry Christmas_ ". Głosu nie miała za grosz.


	6. Gwiazdka

Pewnego dnia - na dwa dni przed Gwiazdką - Hermiona" przyniosła małe pudełeczko, zapakowane w papier w bałwanki owinięte czerwonymi szaliczkami. Zamówiła świąteczną latte karmelową i piernik z bitą śmietaną, sosem orzechowym i malinami.

\- Proszę. - powiedziała, kładąc pudełko na ladzie, kiedy pan Snape podawał jej ciastko. - Myślę, że się panu przyda.

Została obdarzona takim spojrzeniem, że kubkowi na napiwki zrobiłoby się zimno, gdyby tylko miał system nerwowy. Odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem. Zabrała kawę i ciastko i poszła do swego zwykłego stolika; wydobywszy z torby potężne tomiszcze zagłębiła się w lekturze, nie zwracając uwagi na nic.

Pan Snape uważnie przyjrzał się leżącemu na ladzie pudełeczku. Ostrożnie trącił je palcem. Wreszcie, uznawszy najwyraźniej, że to nie bomba, wziął prezent do rąk i rozerwał ozdobny papier. Kubek na napiwki niedokładnie widział, co to było, ale pan Snape wydobył z siebie dziwaczne kaszlnięcie.

\- Granger! - warknął. „Hermiona" uniosła głowę znad książki.

\- Słucham pana? - powiedziała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie brzmiało rozbawienie.

\- Co też ci strzeliło do tego kudłatego łba?!

Wzruszyła ramionami. Kubek na napiwki był rozdarty między podziwem a przerażeniem. Głos pana Snape'a obiecywał wszelkie cierpienia i katusze, jakie tylko można było sobie wymyślić. I parę innych nieprzyjemności na dokładkę.

\- Pomyślałam, że się panu przyda. - powiedziała „Hermiona" i wróciła do lektury.

\- Ale, chol… do diabła, _valium?!_

„Hermiona" tylko zaśmiała się wdzięcznie i przewróciła stronę w książce.

\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd to wzięłaś. - burknął pan Snape po chwili.

\- I słusznie. - odparła ona ze spokojem, pociągając z filiżanki świąteczną latte.


End file.
